


Gay Pride Yarn

by 21quincys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, this is a fucking yarn store au okay, this is what my life has been reduced to, yarn store aus, you can just kill me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21quincys/pseuds/21quincys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is young. She has a whole life ahead of her. Well, kind of. I mean, it's a fairly shitty life, what with her ex-boyfriend living next door, her brother being a- for lack of a better word- total asshole, one that she has to babysit, no less, and her dad being kind of terrifyingly *there* all the time, but, hey, things get better.</p><p>Which is exactly why she's walking into a yarn shop to get knitting lessons. To make things better. The only thing is, she was expecting some old lady with stories that start with "back in my day", and, to put it simply, that isn't quite what she gets.</p><p> </p><p>[On... Pause? Kind of? Idefk. Just. Lemme actually figure out where I'm goin' with it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Distract Yourself [Jane]

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go. The dumbest thing I've done in the past few weeks, probably. Writing a fanfiction about some characters I can barely write, about knitting, no less, which I can barely do at all, and putting it online. Anywho, here it is.
> 
> (The title is kind of an inside joke, but I will try and integrate it into the actual story.)
> 
> (Also, the chapters are in both girl's points of view, but Jane is still kind of the main focus of the two.)

“Alright, let's do this thing.”

“Uh, not with you driving! Your driving is a hazard to humanity.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, mom.” I rolled my eyes at John’s dumb nickname while he climbed out of his seat. When he got out I moved into the driver’s seat.

“Hm, I can't help but notice you moved anyways?”

He just sank lower into the passenger’s side seat, crossing his arms. “I didn't want you nagging me about it.”

“Mmhm. I totally believe that.”

“Shut up.”

“No thanks.” I started pulling out of the driveway, tapping the button to turn on the radio. That Macklemore song about mopeds- mopeds, of all things!- came on, way too loud for my tastes. I turned it down, glancing at John, who was mumbling along with the song. “John, why on earth would you play music so loud? I swear, you're going to shatter your ears.”

“Yeah, says you. Don’t think I couldn’t hear you blasting Taylor Swift music that one time when Ja-”

“Shut up! John, we do not talk about that. You fricking know that.”

“Hehe, why can’t you just say ‘fucking’ like the normal people do?”

“Because. Now make yourself useful and read me these directions.” Why is my voice so… What’s the word… cold? Jake. That’s why. Just thinking the name still makes me feel so tired, so cold, so, so done with the world. But, y’know, no time to mope over that. There are more important things, like hobbies and distractions. Wonderful, wonderful distractions. Knitting, for one.

“Alright, I guess. Uh, we just go down the street for, like, one mile at first, so I think we have time to talk.”

“What would we talk about?”

“I don’t know? I mean, you always have some story about how the- wait, no, um… Well, we could talk about, um…” He looks helpless. I probably look angry, for Pete’s sake, angry and stupid and- No. We aren’t going down this road again.

“Exactly.” I turn up the music a bit more. “Just tell me whenever it’s time to turn.”

“Right, okay.” He started staring out the window, glancing down at the paper I printed the directions onto every few minutes. I drove. He stared. Downtown faded out and Radioactive faded in. John sang along, grinning, even though his voice is even worse than his driving. He did stop every few minutes to tell me to turn, but that was the only distraction until we pulled up to the little yarn store, tucked between two bigger shops.

“Okay, this is it. Now we just hope today was the right day.”

“This is stupid.” John’s reminder was kind of hurtful, for some reason.

“You’re telling me.” And then I was standing, walking, and, oh, there I was, standing in the door and staring at the blond teenager behind the counter.


	2. Step One: Don't Drop The Stitch [Roxy]

'Don’t drop the stitch, don’t drop the stitch, don’t drop the stitch-a-stitch, aye! Don’t drop that stitch-a-stitch!' I laughed quietly, almost dropping the stitch. Well, fuck. I did manage to finish the stitch, though, and therefore the row. Okay, maybe it was time for a break. Besides, the girl from the interwebs was supposed to show up soon, better make sure everything was in order. Wait, is it even possible for a yarn shop to be out of order? I spent a moment glancing around at the room full of half-knitted projects, boxes of yarn, and knitting needles hung in rows. Well, it couldn’t get much more orderly than this, could it?

Right as the thought finished, the little bell on the door rang. I looked over at the door and saw- Whoa. She was hot. This… Might be a problem. I mean, yeah, the younger guy behind her wasn’t bad to look at, but the girl. Wow. If this was who I was gonna be teaching… This could be a disaster. 

After a few seconds- more like half an hour, actually- of us staring at each other, I broke the silence by clearing my throat. “Hey! Um, so, welcome to the L- Lalonde Yarn Store!” Wow, mom, way to be a creative namer. Also, the way I was tripping over my words is so not Roxy that I was kind of embarrassed. “How can I, uh, help ya?”

“Um, hi, I’m Jane Crocker, I came here for, uh, some knitting lessons? With, um… Well, she didn’t say her name, but we talked online.” Oh god. It is. It’s her, the girl Rose insisted on talking to for me so I wouldn’t fuck up.

“Actually, that was my sis that you talked to. Rose. But, I’m the one who’s supposed to, um, actually, y’know, do the knitting classes, she was just scared I’d scare ya off.”

Wow, I suck at talking to pretty girls.

“Oh. So, what’s your name?” Gods, Roxy, you idiot, you can’t just not tell her your name! 

“I’m Roxy.” She stuck her hand out, and I awkwardly stared at it for a full three seconds before realizing it was for a handshake. The boy just rolled his eyes and wandered off to mess with some blue yarn that was the same color as his hoodie. As I shook her hand, I thought, 'gods, this is gonna be a disaster, isn’t it?'

But, y’know, I think I can deal with a hot girl or two. I got this.

Yeah, I really don’t got this.


End file.
